ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman/Batman: Absolute Power
This is based on the story line of Superman/Batman: Absolute Power. Character models designed by Steven E. Gordon. Characters: *Superman (Tim Daly) *Earth-2 Superman (George Newbern) *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Cosmic King (Steven Blum) *Saturn Queen (Marina Sitris) *Lightning Lord (Travis Wiliingham) *Uncle Sam (Corey Burton) *Phantom Lady (Grey DeLisle) *The Ray (Steven Blum) *Doll Man (Jason C. Miller) *The Human Bomb (Nolan North) *Metron (Leonard Nimoy) *Kamandi (Benjamin Diskin) *Dr. Canus (Robin Atkin Downes) *Prince Tuftan (Travis Willingham) *Darkseid (Corey Burton) *Ra's al Ghul (Jason Issacs) *Lois Lane (Dana Delany) *Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) *Jonah Hex (John DiMaggio) *Thomas Wayne (Steven Blum) *Martha Wayne (Grey DeLisle) *Jonathan Kent (Mike Farrell) *Martha Kent (Shelly Faberes) *Haunted Tank (Jeff Bennett) *Sgt. Rock (Fred Tatasciore) *Alfred Pennyworth (Corey Burton) *Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin) *Flash (Michael Rosebaum) *Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) *Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) *Etrigan (Steven Blum) Plot: A ship crashes onto Earth as Jonathan and Martha Kent witnessed it, only for them to get electrocuted to death by Lightning Lord, as he and Saturn Queen retreat with baby Kal-El. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne leaves the theater with his parents as they are killed by Joe Chill only for their deaths to be avenged by Cosmic King, as he takes the young Bruce in. In the present day, Superman and Batman became the most powerful men on the planet. They killed Green Arrow for not obeying, they meet Cosmic King, Saturn Queen and Lightning Lord on their own Watchtower to celebrate Clark's birthday. Wonder Woman and Uncle Sam as Sam uses a Green Lantern ring which buried Abin Sur, as they learned Cosmic King buried him after killing Hal Jordan, as they recruit Phantom Lady, the Ray, Doll Man and Human Bomb for help. In the Himalayas, Superman and Batman finished defeating Deadman and killing millions of people there, as their "parents" learn that Wonder Woman and the Freedom Fighters were attacking the Batman and Superman statue, Bruce was injured, Superman retaliated by snapping Diana's neck with her lasso, after stroking Uncle Sam, killing Phantom Lady with his freeze breath and Human Bomb with his super vision, which ends up blowing the whole planet. Meanwhile, an Earth-2 Superman informs Metron he has to go back to fix the time. Elsewhere, Batman and Superman are in a time where Superman is dying as they are in place with Kryptonite, they gained the upper hand from Kamandi, Dr. Canus and Prince Tuftan, only to leave to get killed by Jonah Hex and Scalphunter, who both gained a bounty from President Luthor. They wake up on Apokolips alive, and are informed by Darkseid, Metron, Etrigan and the Earth-2 Superman that the Legion of Super villains caused the timeline to change. They go back with a boom tube to return, and make sure Clark gets adopted by Jonathan and Martha, however, Batman killed Joe Chill before he could get a chance to shoot Thomas and Martha Wayne. Superman returns to see the Haunted Tank and the Easy Company attack him, and sees that Ra's al Ghul has become dictator of the world, he arrives at Wayne Manor, and convinced him to help, and remember what would've happened, Bruce reluctantly agreed, as he wears the 60's Batman costume, by digging up Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter into the Lazarus Pit to help them take back their world, only to realize Ra's al Ghul took over the world with help from the Legion of Super villains, they started growing strong by overpowering them, but they ended up overpowered by being destroyed, Ra's al Ghul tried to finish Batman, but Superman sacrificed himself to save, as Batman retaliates at Ra's al Ghul with his blade saying, "I seek vengeance, I am the knight, I...Am...Batman!", before he decapitates Ra's al Ghul, before he and Superman fight them to make them fix the timeline, as they meet the Legion of Super-Heroes, as they tell them to restore the past, before they cease. Later, Batman wakes up in the Batcave to see Alfred informing him that he made a comment in swimming in the evening, meanwhile, Superman picks up Lois Lane from the Daily Planet and kisses her. Then they meet Green Arrow to inform that they are observing. Superman invites Wonder Woman to ask how he treasures their friendship and despite whatever differences they make, Diana answers they had differences particularly of late, but thinks it boils down that you have one sense of how things ought to be and she often have another, she leaves before kissing Clark on the cheek, Bruce visits the graves of his parents, believing it was someway of a gift, but Clark comforted him that they can't change it again. Meanwhile, the Earth-2 Clark realized the timeline changed, his Lois Lane asks him if anything is okay, he answers, "It's more then okay, it's how things ought to be". Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies